Such implants for osteosynthesis are already known from the state of the art, in particular those made of memory alloys and those from ordinary metal alloys but with an elastic prestress. The disadvantages of these known implants include the fact that neither type (memory alloys and non-memory alloys) is bioabsorbable and therefore a second surgery is potentially necessary to remove the metal. In addition, the biocompatibility of memory alloys is disputed due to their high nickel content. Because of the fact that the metal implant must be removed subsequently, their extensions cannot be provided with a retaining structure either. Finally, another disadvantage of the known implants is that they have only two extensions.
International Patent WO-A 9526164 discloses an implant for osteosynthesis for joining bone fragments. However, a disadvantage of this known implant is the considerable and constant thickness of the plate-shaped base body.